Rotary steerable drilling tools are commonly utilized in downhole drilling operations. The use of such drilling tools tends to confer several advantages, for example, including improved well placement with reduced wellbore tortuosity and a smoother, less aggressive borehole wall. Moreover, rotary steerable tools tend to provide better weight transfer to the bit and improved wellbore cleaning, which in turn tends to increase the rate of penetration of drilling.
The use of drilling automation with rotary steerable drilling tools is also becoming increasingly common in drilling subterranean wellbores. Such methods may be employed, for example, to control the direction of drilling based on various downhole feedback measurements or to control various aspects of tool functionality.